


Friendship of the Imaginary Sort

by lockewrites



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Every time Murdock comes around it means introductions to new friends.





	Friendship of the Imaginary Sort

HM Murdock was about the strangest man you’d ever met. Granted the HM stood for Howlin’ Mad, and should have given you an indication of the man’s personality but it hadn’t. Not even the stories told by Face, B.A and Hannibal had prepared you for the Murdock’s own brand of insanity.

You’d known Hannibal for a few years know, having met when he wasn’t on the run as a fugitive. It was a chance meeting when he was on leave. The two of you had got to talking and became fast friends. Each time he found himself in the area he’d stop by to talk. Finally he’d introduced you to Face and B.A, Murdock wasn’t a part of the team yet. The friendship had grown into more of an employment. You weren’t a nurse but you knew a thing or two about handling injuries so when any of the team had something to be patched up they’d come to you.

Now it had been a few months since the escape and a few months since you’d been introduced to Murdock. Having become used to the amount of injuries the team picked up on their escapades you weren’t shocked by anything anymore. And now they hardly needed you after having been taught the proper way to deal with their most common wounds.

So you were surprised when the knock at your door that you expected to be food, was the team. Inviting them inside you couldn’t tell exactly what injuries they had or who had the injury. They all seemed to be perfectly in tact, no one bleeding or about to pass out.

“What brings you here”

“We haven’t been contacted for any new jobs, thought we’d swing through” Face answered.

“Alright, but my foods going to be here soon and it isn’t enough for five”

“Six!” Murdock shouted from his place in the couch.

“Right, Billy, almost forgot” you apologized.

“Not Billy, say hello to my new friend Teddy,” Murdock gestured to the space next to him.

Aware of Murdock’s multiple imaginary friends, you found it much easier to play along and introduce yourself to Teddy. Apparently Teddy had joined the team after their last job in a small town where a crime syndicate was slowly moving in. Murdock claimed that Teddy had piloted the helicopter used in the final stages of Hannibal’s plan, that it wasn’t his fault B.A had to be forced onto the copter.

Face interjected, telling the story from the beginning only to be interrupted by the arrival of dinner. Sitting back down you began eating, listening to the story of the last mission as told by each member of the team. You knew they wouldn’t be here long, fugitives never sit in one place for a extended period of time, but it didn’t mean you couldn’t enjoy it while it lasted. Even if you had to share your living room with another of Murdock’s imaginary friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
